


clementine

by devilpooies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, First Time, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilpooies/pseuds/devilpooies
Summary: sorry this is my first fanfic ever and i hope you like it. my ig is @devilpooies
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kage - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

clementine

Ch 1- frosted windows

december 2nd.  
the sun's golden rays rested on the white bland calendar. a harsh cold frosted the window, leaving a foggy appearance on it, complimenting well with the blue-grey walls. tobio kageyama lightly placed his boney hand on the pane, only to retract it soon after, the fierce winter temperature didn't clash well with his sensitive hands. he put them close to the heater, just enough to warm him up. "if our love is a sin..." kageyama mumbled, trying to remember a poem that he read a while ago. it resonated with him.

shortly, kageyama commenced his morning routine. he walked to the bathroom, toothbrush in one hand, paste in the other, and simply brushed his teeth. then, he got his uniform, took off his comfortable hoodie and cozy sweatpants into the decent, average school uniform, mandated to wear. he soon grabbed his schoolbag and volleyball bag, since it was a thursday. kageyama couldn't hold his excitement, the spherical ball bouncing from his hand as he pushed it. it was like a drug to him. 

he then walked downstairs and greeted his mother and father. "Good morning Tobio! Did you rest well?" tobio's mother greeted, with a loving smile plastered on her face. kageyama turned his dark eyes to his father, who was drinking his black coffee, his plate empty in front of him, preparing for yet another day at work. "yeah i did," kageyama replied. "Oh, well I'm glad, come have some breakfast, ham and eggs with a clementine, your favorite! Ah yes, Your lunch is on the counter dear" his mother informed him. kageyama was grateful to have a loving family, not every kid has that. the teen nodded, just to sit down, say thanks for the meals, and scarfed it all down, the saltiness of the ham was a perfect pair to the runiness and richness of the eggs, and the juicy ripe clementine. 

clementine's are his favorite food, only second to milk of course. whenever he would pass by the store, he'd always purchase a fresh clementine, just to snack on it while walking home. he didn't know what made him enjoy it so much, it was probably how sweet they were. he felt special when he was eating a clementine, and it would always taste better after practice. and it reminded him of something, somebody, but he couldn't put his nose on it. As he was finishing his breakfast, his older sister, miwa walked through the doorway, connecting the hallway and kitchen. but at this point tobio was out the front door and already walking to school, the cold, yet again, stinging his face. he jogged a bit to fight the cold, which worked a little bit, but his face still felt like 100 bees were stinging him, 1 by 1. the grey clouds covered the sun, making the skies look gloomy and ashy. the river bank, nearly frozen, but you can still see some young tadpoles treading in the icy water. 

"Kageyama-kun!" a voice, so bold and loud, booming, and familiar. kageyama recognized this voice.

kageyama snapped his head back, to see his short, but extremely energetic teammate, shōyō hinata. his vibrant orange hair, dancing all around as he jumped. he was well known for his height, but also his jumping. he can go above the net, how cool is that? whenever kageyama setted hinata and did one of their many famous quick attacks, he felt a rush. they were often labeled as the demon and the iron by the team, but hinata claims that they're both the demons. 

"oh good morning hinata-kun, did you rest well?" 

"Why the dry response?'' hinata frowned like an animatic, his face always filled with emotions, you could always tell what he was feeling. a complete opposite to kageyama’s expressionless face. "...but to answer your question, yeah! I got take out last night and then I got to stay up and watch a movie." he later replied, dazzling like features in his eyes, like a small puppy. 

they walked to their campus together, karasuno high school in the miyagi prefecture. kageyama paced his steps so hinata could catch up with him. right beside him. hinata was eating a smoked salmon onigiri, a classic fast meal in japan. "Hey, did you hear about the upcoming tournament between Nekoma and Date Tech? I hope that Kenma wins, but I also really wish Aone same thing" hinata sighed, his mouth stuffed with onigiri. 

the greenness of the seaweed really complimented well with the white rice. his sparkling, yet dim hazel eyes caught kageyama's attention. he wanted to stare at them for eternity. hinata was like ethereal, a delicate yet powerful creature, a person too perfect for this world. kageyama kept wanting to see more of hinata's eyes, but realized his boundaries and looked down at the rocky dirty path, obviously created by man. he wondered if hinata thought the same about kageyama's eyes, how inky and mysterious they were. the bright orange sun with caramel hints, allies with the mysterious darkness, with tint of a cool blue. to others, it seemed odd, but for kageyama it was completely rational, but it was whenever kageyama thought about hinata in a certain way that made him feel abnormal, and this certain feeling, he couldn't describe it well, like a soothing pain, he was on the verge of tears, a storm in his heart. some moments were better than others, some were worse. he didn't know if to describe these feelings or thoughts as love. actually, he didn't know what love felt like, he's never experienced it in his life. so he just classified it as a strange thought or feeling. the poem started to get to his head once more. 

"if our love is a sin..." kageyama wishpired 

"What was that Kageyama?" hinata questioned 

"oh nothing, let's just get to class"

-end of frosted windows-


	2. chapter 2- storm (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo!! sorry i haven't posted recently, school and other stuff has been taking up my time. i hope you enjoy this one!!

Ch 2. Storm

With every step kageyama took with hinata, he was on cloud 9. Soonly but surely, they had reached their destination. Kageyama and hinata raced to the gym, both knowing they’ll win. 

“I’m gonna win first!” Hinata screamed like a child, just a full ball of energy. Kageyama replied as loud as he could “shut up boke!”. In the end, both first years out of breath, Hinata claimed the victory as his own. “Ha! I beat you!” hinata said with a pesky smirk. Kageyama accepted his defeat and they both entered the spacious, but hustling gymnasium, both one aside another. The third second and first years all greeted the pair with a good morning, some friendlier than others. As Kageyama carried the ball so he could practice his sets, he noticed hinata drinking some water out of his yellow bottle, his rosy, soft, lip-. 

Kageyama stopped thinking about that image. Why was he thinking about that? He shouldn’t be thinking of Hinata in that way, they’re only friends, nothing more. “Nothing more”. Why did those two words keep echoing in his head, like if it was playing on loop. He hated those words, why did he hate them? He was so confused, why? All he could think was why. His heart started to ache a lot, it hurted so much. He was staring directly at Hinata, he was picking up the ball in his white t-shirt and black jersey shorts, on the verge of tears.

“Hinata” kageyama mouthed out his name. He looked down on the burnt sienna colored waxed floor, the shoes keep squeaking, it was getting to his mind. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Why was everything so loud? It was hurting his mind, he need to run. Run somewhere. He wanted to run to an island and spend the rest of his days there, free of noise and stress, free of sadness, free of everything. He wanted to be a bird. Fly. “Fly away Kageyama-kun!” Hinata’s voice echoed in his head. He wanted to fly away far away, with Hinata. Two birds in the sky, next to each other, being free. He dreamed of that life. But then the storm came. The waves started to come. He started to drown. It was suffocating, he couldn’t be here. His mind started spinning. He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but all that came out was a bunch of gasps. 

Suddenly, Kageyama ran to the closet as fast as he could. He slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor, in the dark. What was he doing? This wasn’t normal of him, everything was going so fast. Why was he acting like this? He hugged himself, trying to calm himself down, he wanted hinata to be here with him, to hold him, to kiss him, to call him hi- stop thinking those stupid thoughts!! He’s a boy, boys cannot fall in love with one another another. He felt a warm stream coming from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Tears turned into sobs. Painful sobs. With each sob came out a loud but muffled whimper, as he covered his mouth,hot tears kept running down his eyes, cheeks, hands, and onto the concrete floor. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, begging for it to stop. Why couldn’t he be normal? 

Pain rushed through his body, he wanted to die right there, at that moment, he never felt this before. Why was he like this? He slammed his fist on the floor as hard as he could, the tiny pebbles broke his skin, and blood started to seep. He felt the blood and rubbed the small, yet deep cuts. It stung, alot, but he felt like he deserved it. 

“I’m going into the closest!” a voice announced, outside the door

Kageyama looked up, his eyelids and nose were all red from crying his eyes out, his hands were all wet and a bit bloody, and his whole body trembling. 

The orange hair boy opened the door, a light shone behind him. He was like an angel, god sent him from heaven, to set him free from his pain. He stared at the boy, on the floor, his face filled with sorrow and he didn’t hesitate twice to slam the door shut and dash right to kageyama and wrap his arms around him

hinata smelled like sweat. kageyama usually hated it, but he didn’t mind it. 

Kageyama was a bit shocked by the hug, but he didn’t mind it at all. He was desperate for him, hinata. 

“Kageyama are you okay?” Hinata half whispered in his ear. His voice made Kageyama have butterflies in his stomach, all fluttering around. Kageyama gripped Hinata’s back tighter in response and shaked his head. Hinata stroked his hair and whispered “it’s okay” right in his ears, rocking Kageyama back and forth, trying to calm him down. Kageyama wanted to be with Hinata forever, it was a painful, but comforting feeling. Is this what love is? Was Kageyama in love with Hinata? Impossible, they were both boys. Love is between a man and a woman, not two boys. That’s what he was raised to believe. 

“Hinata?”

The blocker looked up, his eyes all tearful, like he was going to cry, his eyelids were droopy, They made eye contact for a solid 3 seconds 

“C-Can we stay like this for a while, please” Kageyama finally croaked out, his voice was all raspy from sobbing. 

“Yeah” Hinata replied with. 

They sat there on the musty floor in pitch black for a while, both boys holding each other, Kageyama sniffling on Hinata's now wet shoulder. Hinata petted him, his small fingers running through Kageyama’s charcoal silky hair. Kageyama never wanted to let go of Hinata. Was he in love with him? He couldn’t have been 

“Hinata, w-what does l-love feel l-like” Kageyama questioned

Silence…

“It’s… like… a powerful, yet painful emotion. Some moments are happier than others. If you’re truly in love with somebody, you wouldn’t want to let them go, and no matter what, you’ll be with them through thick and thin. ” Hinata answered “I was in love with a girl once, she was tall, pretty, kind, everything you’d want in a girl. But she had feelings for another guy. And I was hurt of course, and never wanted to ever experience that again.” 

“O-oh” Kageyama replied 

“Kageyama-kun... are you in love with somebody?” 

-end of storm-


End file.
